Heart Program
by Elisabeth Beaupre
Summary: Kokoro!AU. Berwald is a lonely scientist who builds a robot to keep him company. Though he tried to make the robot as human as possible, something was still missing. The scientist spent all of his life working on a program for the robot so that it could know what it was like to be a human. But before he could perfect it, he just seemed to disappear. Leaving the machine on its own..
1. The Machine

_**"A lonely scientist developed a robot  
The result was said to be a 'miracle'"**_

It had been quite some time since the machine had last seen its- or rather his- maker. His maker was a man named Berwald Oxenstierna, or Ber for short: a scientist who holed up in a house overlooking the Swedish countryside. Berwald was a rather odd figure in the robot's lifestyle. He was always trying to teach things he just couldn't understand. The robot performed his directed tasks without flaw, but the scientist's head would hang at something every time- something the system couldn't comprehend. The machine's given name was Tino Väinämöinen. Not like it really mattered to him, but Tino always wondered why the Swede even bothered to give the system a name?

.

.

.

Tino looked out at the scenery of the Swedish countryside. The area was rather remote, far away enough for a scientist to work without having to worry about prying eyes. The android turned around to look back at an aged little house- a residence that looked abandoned from a distance with its chipped and faded paint, dirty windows, rotting wood, and overgrown plants. But to him, it didn't make much a difference.

The machine began to make his way back to the house; on the way, he passed by a little creek and an oak tree near its bank. That was the last place Tino saw Berwald and he never took the time to worry about where he had gone. The scientist did tend to wander off every now and again and he usually wouldn't return for some time. He would surely be back soon. Tino reached the porch steps and walked through a squeaky front door. 'Needs to be oiled...,' he thought, flipping on the light switch. As old bulbs flickered on, rodents scurried away from the light and hid in the dark reaches of the house. The android didn't mind the rodents much, even when they first started making their home within the walls of the house. Tino actually liked their company- although the same couldn't be said about Berwald. Tino could easily lay out a scenario. The slightest sign of a mouse would send the Swede climbing up a piece of furniture with a girlish squeal. After a couple of moments of just the grown man calmly trying to ask the machine to dispose of it, and Tino would eventually take the little rodent out of the house and set it free into the brush.

As the android moved around the house, he passed by Berwald's computer: a system with a dual screen desktop that remained dormant for the past few years. Tino had fought his curiosity for all of this time, but looking back at the computer screens this one time... The machine just couldn't handle it. After all, the scientist spent almost all of his time with his nose dug into his programming, his codes, and his documents. There must have been some reason to cause that... A memory suddenly flashed in his mind- a memory of Berwald turning around in his swivel chair after a long night or typing away on a keyboard.

_"Another all-nighter? What kind of program are you working on? Touching up the system troubles I told you about?"_

_Berwald blinked back sleep and shook his head. "No, it's something different."_

_"Oh, really? What then?"_

_The Swede took a moment to respond. His eyes held a hesitant expression. "It's a very important program and I don't ever want you to open it."_

_"Why not?"_

_"It could override your system,"_

He remembered Berwald's words as if they were said yesterday. Berwald had answered him with such a blunt answer then, it only fueled the spark in his gears. Tino pushed down on the power button. Nothing. Of course it wouldn't have turned on that way. What on earth made the machine think that would work? Tino stood back with his arms crossed.

"So much for that..." he muttered, trying to think of another way to get into the computer. It didn't take very long for the robot to come up with another idea. Tino placed his hand on the computer's hard-drive and gave it a little spark and almost immediately the screen illuminated. Violet eyes roamed the screens decorated with files consisting of pictures, documents, graphs, notes, et cetera. Though the sea of folders were rather intriguing, the certain files that stood out to him were Berwald's projects. Tino scanned through all of the scientist's works, some being completed and others were left unfinished or barely even started.

_**"I want to know, why **_  
_**Until the end of that person's life **_  
_**He built a 'heart' **_  
_**For me"**_

The andriod stood there for countless hours, his eyes moving back and forth from one screen to the next as he searched through the files until Tino finally found the X marking his treasure. Tino clicked the folder and up came the icons "HEART PROGRAM", "NOTES", and "FOR TINO". The machine quickly moved the cursor over the document assigned to him and opened the file.

_Tino,_

_I'm assuming that you've found this file, though I asked for you to never find this. Even for a machine, your curiosity is strong, much like a human's- an innocent child or a cat. This is the program I've been working on my entire life to give to you in hopes that'd you, my most prized creation, could one day know what it was like to exist. To cry, to smile, to laugh, to hurt, to grieve... I'm giving you permission to open the program. Cherish this, and keep it close to your new "heart"._

_Berwald._

Without a second thought, Tino clicked out of the message window and hover the mouse cursor over the program icon. After a moment's hesitation, he opened the program.

_**"Now, movement has started, the miracle is accelerating **_  
_**Why? My tears don't stop... **_  
_**Why am I shaking? The beat is accelerating **_  
_**This is the 'heart' I hoped for?"**_

The sun's light shone in Tino's violet eyes as if he had been brought to life. Ba-bump. He shook violently, his joints gave way, and he collapsed onto his knees. He doubled over, clutching his chest so tight that his knuckles starting turning white. What was this weight in his chest? Why was it making his body ache so? _Ba-bump. Ba-bump._ Tino felt something moist roll down his cheek and drip off his jaw. He reached up to wipe away the feeling of moisture that still moved down the sides of his face.  
"Tears?" he whispered. And the tears continued to roll down his face. "Why?" Tino asked, repeatedly brushing then away, "Why won't they stop?"

He rose to his feet and stumbled forwards, relaxing his clutched hand and trying to calm his accelerating heartbeat. This feeling he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was certainly a miracle. Yet… he was still a machine. A mechanism built and programmed by a genius. Why was he able to have emotion? To be able to shed tears? His questions could only be answered by a single man; and that man (as he had come to realize) was long gone. It had been that way for almost two centuries. Funny how time doesn't exist until one is able to feel it.

Tino shuffled over, returning to the computer screens. He clicked on the last icon, "NOTES", and brought up two more files. One contained photos, the other journal entries. The humanoid would take time to read the entries later- for now, he wanted to go through the photos.

Selecting the photos folder, Tino was greeted by many, many pictures. These preserved moments contained Berwald and a couple of familiar faces. There was a curious looking tall blonde in almost every picture but he seemed out of place.

"Oh, what's it called..." Tino thought out loud. "Photo bombing or something..."...

As the pictures went on and on throughout the years, there were more picture of Berwald and that feminine face together, whether it be laughing, holding hands, or harmless kisses on the cheek. That boy with Berwald was Tino... A human one. The android felt a surge of anger and confusion. Why was that? Was he supposed to be some recreation of Berwald's lover? The thought infuriated him, made his insides burn, and made his cheeks burn with anger and embarrassment. What the hell was that man thinking? Was he just made for Berwald's own selfish wishes? Who the hell was he? Not "Tino". Not the man who obviously loved Berwald with all of his being. The machine was rapidly beginning to resent the program the scientist had made for him.

The machine closed out of the photos window and furiously clicked into Berwald's journal entries. The man wasn't one for telling lies. If he told any, he'd be sure to write them down to clear his conscience. As "Tino" skimmed through the entries, he felt his anger slip from his grasp as he found himself in tears once again. Even though he was brought into this world through selfish reasons, the android knew why Berwald wasted all of his natural life typing away at the keyboard. The Swede was but a lonely man left with a void in his heart.

He wouldn't dare reject the life and gift Berwald had sacrificed his entire life being for. Tino could only love and respect him on a whole new level.

"Love?" Tino's mind spun at the sound of the word- the way he inflicted its meaning, the way it made him feel. "Love," he said more confidently, "the only reason a man, or anyone, would do this..." The android wiped away his tears and stood tall, making way for the exit.

Tino burst through the front door and looked at the scenery with a new view of everything He stared up at the clouds and made images out of them, he marveled out of the rolling hills, the way the wind blew over the tall grass to give the impression of a beautiful green sea. The world had seemed so dull before and now it was getting revamped with vibrant colours. Tino felt a whole new wave of emotions: a giddy feeling that made him want to jump hurdles.

_**"Thank you... for bringing me into this world **_  
_**Thank you... for the days we spent together **_  
_**Thank you... for everything you have given me **_  
_**Thank you... I will sing for eternity"**_

The "miracle" of the robot having a "heart" was phenomenal. The machine flaunted around, laughing, smiling, and exploring all of the emotions he could. It was a remarkable feeling for him. Though the consistent heartbeat would hurt Tino every now and then, he would truck through it and carry on with his little excursions.

_**"The robot that obtained the 'heart' kept running. He explored all of the feelings he could.**_  
_**But the miracle only lasted for a moment." **_

Tino soon began to grow weary and walked down to the large oak tree by the creek, where he sat down and leaned against the bark to indulge in his feelings of nostalgia. He remembered the moment he and Berwald shared in the spot when the tree was nothing but a little sprout with nothing but a leaf or two sheltering it. Funny how he thought nothing of it until he obtained his "heart." Tino placed his hand on his cheat, closing his eyes. _Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

_**"The 'heart' was far too much for him to withstand. **_  
_**In the end, the machine shorted out and was never to move again."**_

_**"However, at the very last moment, his face was still painted with a little smile.**_  
_**He truly looked like an angel..."**_

___Ba-bump..._

___ Ba-bump..._

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Yes, i know there are a lot of plot holes in this chapter but that's because there is another chapter coming out. Telling Berwald's story. Big thanks to my editor who's always watching my back and keeping up with my grammatical fails._

_See you soon in the finishing part..._


	2. The Man

_August, 2017_

As soon as the bell rang, hallways were filled with teenagers accompanied by the usual chatter and slow-moving traffic to the next class. Somewhere, mixed within the masses was a group known to the campus as the _Nordics._

".. And that's how I got out of suspension," Mathias finished with a cocky laugh, throwing an arm around a Norwegian's shoulders. "I'm a criminal mastermind, don't you agree, Lukas?"

The Norwegian rolled his eyes and shoved The Dane's arm off of him. "You're an idiot."

"Au contrare, I'm a genius. Thanks for the compliment though!" Mathias looked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of his Swedish friend, Berwald. "Hey, Swede, seen Tino? He should have caught up by now,"

Berwald blinked seemingly coming back to reality. He looked down at Mathias and shrugged. "He said that he might not be able to walk with us to the next class,"

"Why not?"

"Because-"

"Berwaaaaald~" The Swede knew that voice all too well.. Within seconds, a boy had latched himself onto Berwald. He turned around and looked down at the bright, refreshing face of a Finnish boy, Tino.

"I didn't think you'd be able to catch up, kid!" Mathias clapped the Fin's shoulder. "What took ya so long?

Tino looked up at his friends with gleaming violet eyes and his smile grew even wider. "Made the swim team! First cut too!"

"You did?"

"I'm not surprised,"

"Congrats, Vanilla Nomnom!"

Tino chuckled and readjusted his binders, "Thanks, guys! I honestly didn't think I'd make it."

Mathias clucked his tongue, "Stop being so humble already. You were bound to make the team! Next thing you know you'll be swimming relays in the Olympics."

"I dunno Matt... That's a bit much," Tino sucked in air through his teeth.

"But I'm being serious!"

Berwald felt like it was time to add his opinion. He placed his had on the Fin's narrow waist, "For once, I actually agree with the Dane,"

"Really?" Mathias and Lukas gawked in unison.

The Swede nodded, "He's got the skill. I think Tino could if he wanted to,"

Tino giggled and leaned against Berwald, "You guys think about this too much,"

"Because we-"

"You," Lukas plugged in.

"-know that'd you'd kick ass and come back with gold medals in every event!" Mathias beamed.

Tino looked at his friend once again, starting from the Dane to the Norwegian, and finally to the Swede. Lukas seemed to be a bit skeptic, but that was how he always was. Berwald gave him encouraging looks and Mathias was instigating the idea. He burst into laughter before breaking off from the group to go to class. "You're all so silly. I'll think about it!"

"You'd damn well better!"

.

.

.

_February, 2031_

Berwald worked away tirelessly. He was almost done: so close to finishing the project he'd spent the last year and a half on.

"Come on," he muttered to himself. "Almost there..." Within a couple of minutes, the back in his leather armchair with a sigh of relief. He'd finally completed writing the system! All that had to be done now was that the scientist had to encode the program to the robot's empty database. Berwald glanced at the lifeless mechanic clone of his beloved.

_Listen, Ber, I know that you miss Tino. We all do! But this isn't right. You can't just expect this idea to fly. It's a robot for Christ's sake!_

He hooked up all of the necessary tools to upload the program to the machine. Colourful chords attached to a material much like skin decorated the robot that rested in a metal chair. Berwald went through his checklist to ensure that everything was in order before he began. The program was set and ready to go. Joint mechanisms moved properly, the area was clear of all items other than machines and computers, and the program was on standby ready to lock and load.

_Berwald, don't just walk away from me! Turn your ass around and come back! Are you really just going to leave us to build a damned machine? You can't just abandon us like this! Berwald!_

The Swede remembered Mathias's words so clearly... He almost laughed to himself. He'd show that damned Dane: he'd prove that this was the right choice. Berwald slipped in front of the computer screen again and punched down the enter key. The display greened and an endless stream of binary codes danced across the screen. He stood back, monitoring the process as minutes ticked by.

"A man named Mathias Køhler. I tried to get a message but the line dropped. Wonder how that could have happened," Though the robot definitely couldn't express emotions to the extent that humans could, he was extremely sarcastic and technical when times were appropriate. At least that was one trait that resembled Tino's: the actual Tino.

Berwald had caught himself in a moment of nostalgia. He went so deep into thought he burned his tongue at an attempt to take a sip of coffee. The Swede watched as the machine moved from one place to another, working diligently, sweeping him up in another bout of melancholy. He had such a perfect clone of his once fiancée, yet there was so much missing from this pitiful picture. Reaching a hand over his chest, he felt the steady beating of his heart and whispered, "_Ett hjärta..."_

"What was that?"

"Nothing," the scientist groaned as he shuffled back to the isolation of his office. "Let me know when you're done with your work and we'll continue with the experiments and see what needs touching up,"

The robot nodded, "Yes, sir,"

.

.

.

_June 2024_

Tino was only just counting down the days until the games would begin. He'd put so much effort and sacrificed all of his unhealthy routines so he could one day compete with the head-honchos of the athletic world- It was only a three weeks before the opening ceremony of the 2024 Summer Olympics began. Tino would have been pacing his anxieties around the room if he wasn't so exhausted. The second he walked through the apartment door, he stripped down to his boxers and collapsed onto the mattress.

"Tired," he complained with his face down in the pillows.

Berwald chuckled and gave the Fin a kiss on the forehead, "Think of it this way, you'll be able to get an ice cream cone soon,"

"Good... I need something sweet. There's also this TV show that caught my interest a while back- I'd like to spend a whole day trying to catch up,"

"Home stretch. You can do it,"

Tino groaned and rolled onto his back, holding out his arms to the Swede. "Snuggle me,"

Laughing, Berwald climbed into bed next to him and wrapped his arms around his soon-to-be Olympian. He heard Tino give a sigh of content before his breathing became slow and deep. Tino had already fallen asleep and the Swede could only snicker. He planted a loving kiss on his fiancée's nose, "Sweet dreams,"

.

.

.

_May 2052_

The android stood over Berwald's resting body. As usual, he'd fallen asleep with his cheek carefully placed on his keyboard and the computer screen was on stand-by with colourful bubbles bouncing around the display. The scientist had been at it for years, managing the same routine either every night or every other night. The Swede showed his years by the bags under his eyes, graying hair, and loss of his muscular strength. Berwald was no longer a young man- he was on the verge of becoming truly old.

Tino placed a blanket over his professor's shoulders and glanced at the digital clock that projected in the air. _2:47 AM_ it read. The machine remembered times when Berwald would pull countless all-nighters as if life depended on it. Though, after all these years- since the day of his creation- Tino never truly knew what the scientist was working on. He'd dare to take a peek but he was obedient- as many robots should be. Tino left the room to fiddle in his programming, searching for bugs and areas of improvement in his systems.

When morning came, Berwald called Tino into the computer's room. The machine arrived promptly and took a seat in a cold, metal chair, connecting himself to the computer's software.

"Systems online," he announced, his violet eye emitting a dim glow.

"Anything to report?" Berwald asked, taking his place behind the screen.

"Retina display needs a reboot. Everything else is in good condition,"

The Swede laughed as his fingers swept across keyboard in fluid motions. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "You should know the rules by now, Tino. If nothing's wrong-"

"-there's always room for improvement," finished the android.

"Precisely," Berwald sent in the codes to reboot Tino's retina display and also added a few adjustments that he found to be fitting. Minutes passed before he spoke another word. "Alright, Tino, I'm going to try something new today. Bear with me for a moment; I need to bring it into the system,"

"Aye, aye,"

Berwald spent less than two minutes saving the program's data to the uploading system. He looked up at the android replica of his deceased fiancée, "Ready?"

The machine gave a thumbs up.

...

_XX May, 2052_

_Damn it all! So much time and effort put into this accursed program all so that I can fulfill some selfish desire! I tried to upload the "heart" but the goddamned thing didn't even bother to make a download progression. Why did I ever start this? Why didn't I just listen to my friends and move on? It's too late to be questioning myself now. I am old. If I can get this right I will give my last hurrah. I want to see this program work, even if I am not alive to see its miracles. I will finish and perfect its coding, and I hope to see this Tino feel emotion._

Tacking on the final sentence, the scientist heaved a frustrated groan and reclined in his seat. Berwald tugged at his thinning head of gray hair, closing his eyes. The heart he'd worked so diligently on for decades failed to even make a debut. What had he done wrong? Sure, he admitted to rushing the progress just a tad, but the coding was (seemingly) flawless. A knock on the door gained his attention. Berwald turned to the open door and there stood the robot.

"Dinner's ready. Would you like to eat in your office as usual?"

Berwald shook his head, rising out of his seat. "How about we go eat outside tonight? Down by the creek like we used to? A nice change for the better."

Tino nodded, "I'll get the picnic set up,"

The Swede watched the machine make his way to the kitchen and let out a small sigh. He glanced back at the blank computer screen. Maybe he should take a short break: a couple of days should suffice. _A week... Yes, a five day breather is all I need and then I'll do everything I can to make this program become a reality. A miracle._

_._

_._

_._

Over the years as he aged, Berwald would work on this "heart" and write down all of his progress and feelings in his journals. Even as an old man, he managed to continue his routines. Though he'd slowed down much from when he was in his thirties, his habits remained true.

_6 December, 2084_

_It's been such a long time since I heard Tino's laugh. How long has it been since I started this project? I don't know. I've grown incredibly old: my eyesight is so terrible I might as well be blind. Thick blonde hair is now a thin and wispy white, and arthritis has affected the joints in my fingers, making it impossible to type for hours on end like I used to. My ability to ear is slowly deteriorating along with the energy and strength to move. Perhaps my time is nearing its end- I can feel it. I think I'm ready to go. The "heart" is complete and I doubt that in a dozen centuries it will fail. The program is flawless, but it will be too much for a machine to operate on. Tino will find it nonetheless. He will download it into his system, and he will experience what it means to be human. I should leave him notes- My journal entries, pictures, newspaper columns and things of that nature. He might hate me. I wouldn't blame him if he did._

_XX March, 2085_

_Sickness is the bane on the life of an elder. I am ill and I am dying. I don't want Tino to see my body never wake and I don't want his to see my decomposition. He won't understand death- he's never been exposed to it. Ha... What are you saying Berwald? He's a machine! He'll manage on his own somehow._

_XX April, 2085_

_This last entry... It won't be found. Here I lie, out in the fields leaning against an oak tree for support. Here is where I stay to rot- my own personal burial site. I told Tino that I was just going for a little stroll for some fresh air. I'm sorry. I didn't want to lie to him but I'm sure he'll find out the truth soon. I've left him my story: my intentions for his creation and a gift in the making of over fifty years. I pray that he is able to find it in himself to forgive me for my self-centered wishes._

Berwald had truly shown his age as he folded the sheet of paper and tucked it in his pocket. It was a brisk afternoon and the cool breeze caused the Swede to cough violently. He rested his head on the sturdy bark of the tree and closed his eyes. He was exhausted. His mind wandered off in different scattered branches. Berwald began reminiscing on memories of his past friendships and all the idiotic things they'd do together. He remembered the tea that Tino would make on cold nights or whenever one of them was having an off day. Maybe Tino would fix him a cup... When was the last time he had tea? Coffee? A soda? Berwald laughed at himself. Here he was waiting for Death to take him away and he was thinking about beverages. He gazed up into the sky and heard the distant laughter and singing of drunken companions. A faint smile lifted his wrinkled face as he whispered, "Wait for me my friends..."

* * *

_Translations:_

_God morgen=Good morning_

_Nej, nej det kan ikke __være = No, no it can't be_

___Ett hj__ärta = A heart_

_..._

_Big thanks to my editor xxGeoAngelxx_

_See you next time...!_


End file.
